Lucinda of Dragons
by mafllp95
Summary: This is a game of thrones a mash up with fairy tail. Lucy is wedded to the leader of a savage group called the Igneous, Natsu. Follow her journey in reclaiming her family's throne.
1. Throne into the wolves

The land of Fiore was made up of seven kingdoms. The Heartafilla's had ruled these seven kingdoms for thousands of years with their dragons. That all changed when the capitol attacked, it destroyed the dragons as well as most of the Heartafilla's. The lone survivors were the king's two youngest children that were shipped off to Harragon far off along the eastern sea. The eldest of these children was Laxus Heartafilla, he was drilled from the age of 7 in all the knowledge of warfare and the seven other realms so to take back his rightful throne. All the while his beautiful younger sister, Lucinda would shadow him. Being born female she wouldn't need to trouble herself over anything except beauty and enchanting her future husband.

Today was Lucinda's sixteenth birthday and it was also the day she was to be married off. She was just finishing putting the diamond pins in her hair that Laxus had gifted her. Lucinda looked into the polished bronze at her golden image. Her cornstalk gold hair was pinned back to show off her heart shaped face and her lovely brown eyes looked forlorn and began to water.

"Lucinda, enough with your crying. You don't want your new husband to see your lovely face all puffy." Laxus said from the doorway of the room. Lucinda's head jerked up and she quickly wiped her tears away and showed her best smile. Laxus smiled down at his little sister but it was a smile without warmth and then he her gripped her chin roughly.

"That's a good girl. You wouldn't want to ruin this opportunity for me to get an army to take back my throne. I will let all those savages ravage you before I'd let that happen." He said before letting her go. And that was the relationship these siblings had. Laxus extended his arm and escorted Lucinda towards the front gates were the Igneous clan stood waiting. The Igneous were a fierce clan that were skilled in warfare and were rumored to be vicious cannibals that they ate the flesh of their enemies. This did not matter to Laxus, all her cared was having an army that would help him concur the seven kingdoms. Lucinda was to marry the clan leader Natsu. Her eyes scanned the crowd to find out who her future husband would be. It didn't take long, he stood at the center with long salmon hair tied back in a long braid down his back and his chest was covered in decorative red markings.

"They cut their hair when they lose a battle. Natsu has obviously never lost a battle. An impressive match wouldn't you say so?" Laxus said smugly. Lucinda swallowed nervously. She took an unconscious step back when Natsu came forward. The man had dark smoldering eyes that searched her face. He bowed before her feet and presented a basket to her. Lucinda went to pick up the basket but Laxus snatched it out of her reach and peered inside. He grimaced.

"Oh it's just a cat. A wedding gift, how thoughtful." He said full of mirth and the translator told Natsu. He extended his rough calloused hand towards Lucinda and she cautiously took it. The ceremony was done with an igneous style. They're hands were bound together with a leather band and water was dumped on top on them to purify the evils. There was no kiss to seal the marriage or bedding ceremony, Lucinda thanked the gods for that. She sat quietly beside her husband as her talked excitedly towards his clan in an alien language to her.

Lucinda picked at her food wondering all the while if she was eating another human and looked for her brother, she managed to see him wandering off with one of the Igneous women. She sighed and stroked her cat's fur, it was a rare Harragon cat that coat shone almost blue. Natsu realized she was upset and touched her cheek. He spoke words that she didn't understand.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're saying." She muttered. Her heart was racing and then she turned to the translator.

"He says you have the same haunting beauty as the moon." Said the translator. Lucinda had never heard someone say something so kind to her. Before long the sun had set and Lucinda knew what was coming. Natsu retrieved his horse and lifted Lucinda onto the saddle. She gripped onto the horse's mane so tightly her knuckles turned white. As they rode away Lucinda couldn't help but feel the inviting warmth that Natsu's body seemed to emanate.

They arrived at a tent overseeing the cliffs of Harragon. Lucinda tried to conceal her shaking. She knew the consequences of being a resistant wife. Natsu noticed her shaking and draped the cloak he wore over his bare chest across her shoulders.

"Thank you, you are very kind" She said knowing full well he didn't entirely understand her.

"Kind?" he asked and Lucinda smiled a genuine smile at this.

"Yes, Kind." He stepped towards her and lifted her chin so he could kiss her soft lips. He did so slowly at first and then it turned urgent and clumsy. He lay her on the cloak on the rich soil and began to move his hands across her body. Lucinda gripped onto Natsu's shoulders and prayed for the pain to go away.

After a few minutes Natsu was asleep and Lucinda was draped across his chest. It was then that she allowed herself to cry. Here she was with this stranger and now she was to spend the rest of her life with him. She never had the chance to experience a true family. All she has ever had was her brother. Though he was abusive he was familiar and this was not. In his sleep Natsu tightened his embrace around her.

"Lucy" He breathed. No one had ever called Lucinda that. This man was full of surprises and maybe he wasn't such a savage after all.


	2. King's Queen

Nustu awoke before Lucinda and took this time to look upon his new wife. She was small, delicate, and pale, with eyes that shone with such sadness. He wanted to rip out whomever that her hurt her throat out and feed it to the wildcats. She was curled around his side with her golden head on his dark shoulder. His shoulder blades held grape sized bruises from where she gripped him last night.

"Had it truly been that painful?" He thought. Most women from the Igneous clan worshiped sex and would often be the ones to initiate it. But this girl was different. Natsu realized that this was all so new to her and she didn't have the slightest clue who he or any of his people were. There was one thing he knew though, her brother had the most to do with her immense fear and sadness and Natsu would be sure to put an end to it.

"Lucy" he called softly to her and stroked her tear stained cheek. He found it difficult to say Lucinda, beside he didn't like that name. It was too bland for this woman anyway. Lucinda's eyes fluttered open and she stretched before realizing where she was. She shot up like and arrow and covered her naked form with the cloak. Natsu stared up at her in confusion and observed carefully as she picked up her clothes that had been strewn around them the night before. She stared at the cloak in her hand almost as if she was daring herself to take it off and become completely naked in front of her husband. However, her nerves got the best of her.

"Could you please turn around?" She asked with a sheepish smile. Natsu's eyebrows lifted with confusion. He didn't understand her. She bit her lip and made a circling sign with her finger and then he realized what she meant, he stood up in all his naked glory, which made a deep blush appear on Lucinda's face, to which he smirked and turned around to look at the cliffs instead of her. Lucinda quickly dressed but she couldn't help but keep looking up at him. His back was so strong and muscular. Natsu crossed his arms and asked over his shoulder if she was done yet or at least that's what Lucinda thought he said. The language barrier was going to be an interesting task to overcome.

"You can turn around now" She said and he guessed that she was done and turned to face his bride. Natsu looked his wife from the tips of her toes that were pale and coated with dirt to the top of her head that had many fly away strands of gold hair.

"You look very different today" He said in his native tongue of Ignos. One of her eye brow arches and she tilted her head to see if she use his body language to decipher what he was saying.

"Pardon?" She asked and Natsu used this as his chance to break the ice.

"Pardon?" He mimicked in a high pitched voice that was dripping with his accent. Lucinda was taken aback, was he mocking her? She knew for a fact he was when the corner of his mouth twitched into a wide grin. She gave him a small smile before quickly masking it with a face of mock insult.

"Are you mocking me?" She asked trying very hard to keep the laughter out of her voice. Natsu copied her moves and put his hands dramatically on his hips. She had to laugh at this and Natsu's heart fluttered a bit. She appeared to shine when she laughed or when she gave a genuine smile. At that point he secretly vowed to do everything in his power to have her glow with this immense happiness.

They rode off back to the camp where they were greeted with loud cheers from the Igneous. Natsu lifted his spear triumphantly and cried out the words. _Dalse Ve Igneous. _Which translates into, so burns the Igneous. Lucinda cheeks blaze with a blush that dances down her cheeks and neck. Her brother claps quietly and has a satisfied smile upon his lips and an igneous woman draped across his lap. She has long flowing brown hair that is loose and wild and penetrating violet eyes. Natsu dismounts his horse and helps Lucinda to the ground.

"Hello dear sister. Have to been impregnated by this man's child yet?" he asks and the woman translates the sentence to Natsu. His brow furrows and he brings Lucinda next to him with his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"This language barrier seems to be proving difficult so, Lucinda I have my own wedding present for you. This is Cana, she is an Igneous that learned to speak Hashti so she will be teaching you the Ignos language so you can actually speak to your husband. Not that you have anything important to say." He laughed and Cana slowly got up from Laxus' lap and softly translated what Laxus said to Natsu. Lucinda felt a small rumble from his chest that came from him growling. Laxus sat back and yawned rudely at the warlord's warning. He simply stood and met Natsu's gaze. The men were about the same height, cold blue eyes met smoldering black. Laxus smiled mockingly and turned to the crowd of anxious Igneous.

"Let the consummation feast begin!" He announced as if he ruled these people. Laxus's goal was to marry of Lucinda to form an alliance with the Igneous and form an army to take back the Silver throne. The Igneous look to Natsu to see whether or not to follow this man's actions and Natsu gave a short nod and the crowd erupted in cheers again. Lucinda felt something brush up against her leg and looked down to see her sapphire cat rubbing against her affectionately. She smiled at bent down to pick up the feline and began to rub behind his ears. The cat purred contently and she couldn't help but snuggle into its fur like a child. Natsu watched contently.

"Lucy" He said and patted the pillow next to him. She sat beside him obediently and Natsu rubbed the cat's head and it rubbed back into the man's hand. Lucinda and Natsu had to sit through and thank many different travelers and villagers for their gifts. Natsu's talent lay in the battle field, his body was built for fierce combat and constant motion. So it was needless to say that he was fidgeting like mad and becoming quite impatient. Some of the young girls came up to Lucinda and touched her hair tentatively. They were fascinated by the young woman she looked like a moon beam or a ray of sunlight.

Lucinda smiled at them and let them braid her hair and would play with them and their dolls. The Igneous seemed to be fond of their chief's wife and found her interest in learning their ways charming. They would laugh when she would try to repeat their words and fail terribly. Natsu was the one who would laugh the loudest. The crowd feel to a hushed silence when and older man walked slowly to the chief's table at presented 3 large stones. Natsu looked at the stones and then handed them to his wife who gasped. Natsu took this as if they were a weapon and quickly drew his spear at the man.

"No, no they mean no harm. I was just surprised. These are dragon eggs. I read about them and just never thought I would see one let alone three." She explained quickly Natsu slowly but down his spear but it lay closely next to him. Cana explained what they were and the tribe quickly gathered around. Laxus pushed his way through the crowd till he saw the eggs. He shook them much to Lucinda's horror.

"No, don't you can damage the babies" She said and quickly covered her mouth. She realized what she had just done. She undermined her brother and in front of strangers no less. Laxus looked her with a face of such agitation that she thought he was going to strike her. Laxus thought better of it from Natsu's threatening expression.

"Stupid woman, these are petrified dragon eyes. Life will never breathe into them." He say as he tosses the egg to her which she quickly fumbles for. The sapphire cat the Lucinda had named Hapi, hair bristles and he hisses at the blond man. Laxus rolls his eyes before he returns to his tent. Lucinda touches the cool eggs in her hands tenderly. Natsu places a hand gently over hers. She looks at her with warm eyes and speaks words in Ignos. He looks to Cana to translate but Lucinda touches his face and this brings his attention back to her.

"I know. 'Anything can come to life if someone is willing breathe enough life into them'" She flawlessly repeats his sentence back to him. Natsu is thoroughly impressed with this and smiles at the woman in front of him. He sees the pride shining through her earth colored eyes.

That night Lucinda did not suffer as much as the first night she laid with her husband. She made a mental note to speak with Cana so that she could learn a few tricks to make the experience more pleasurable. She glanced at the pyre that Natsu had built for the eggs that were constantly burning. Hapi was curled close to the pyre to absorb as much of the comforting heat as he could. Lucinda smiled, the heavy weight on her chest that she had grown accustomed to was fading away and becoming lighter day by day.


	3. I will make you beg

That morning Lucinda awoke first and she dressed quickly in her favorite blue gown. She picked her hair up in a messy knot at the nape of her neck. She planned on speaking with Cana privately before her brother of her husband awoke. Natsu would worry if he saw that she was not lying next to him. So she placed a single flower on his bare chest. The white daisy symbolized safe return in Ignos. He would be pleased to know that she remembered.

She emerged the tent quietly and nearly toppled Cana in her sneaky escape. Lucinda almost screamed but Cana clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Forgive me, Nisa. But we couldn't have you waking the entire camp" Cana explained. Nisa is the term for the chief wife. It translates as tribe mother. In comparison the term for the chief Nafta, which translates as tribe father. Lucinda took it as a great honor.

"No, I understand. Thank you for meeting with me." Lucinda said and begin to fiddle with her dress to distract her nerves from what she was about to ask. Cana took her nervousness for her being pregnant and she looked directly at her stomach and her face burst into a huge grin.

"Nisa, are you pregnant?" She asked and Lucinda's head shot up. She saw the happiness that was dripping from her and it pained her to tell her that she wasn't.

"No, not yet that it. It's in part of what I wished to talk to you today about. I would like you to teach me to please man. I have never lain with anyone safe for Natsu and I am completely clueless." She admitted and Cana tried to stifle her laughter.

"I'm serious" Lucy said but she was giggling as well. Cana brushed a piece of hair out of Lucinda's face. Then she pushed her against a tree. Lucinda was shocked and even more so when Cana placed her hands atop her shoulders.

"Men love to be in control, when it's time to have sex let him rule over you and serve him. Grind your hips to me." Lucinda face was red as a tomato but she did as she was told to do.

"That's it and now grab my hair and take control." Cana said. Lucinda stared up at Cana. She knew that the woman was very skilled in the art of pleasing men.

"I thought that you said let them take control?" Lucinda questioned but she did as she was told and gripped at Cana's hair roughly.

"Sex is a battlefield and warfare is one of Natsu's primary interests. Give him war in his tent." She explained. After their lesson Cana and Lucinda fixed their clothes and began to walk to camp. Lucinda began to sort out her plan for tonight. When a thought emerged into her mind.

"Cana, can I ask you something?" Lucina inquired with her hands clasped behind her back. Cana picked an apple off of a nearby tree and offered it to Lucinda. Lucinda politely declined and Cana shrugged before taking a large bite from the red flesh of the apple.

"Of course, Nisa" She said with her mouth full. Lucinda found her lack of high born educate refreshing.

"Have you ever lain with Natsu?" she asked. She expected Cana to blush of fiercely deny the statement but she continued to much thoughtfully at her apple.

"We haven't. Only one woman is to lay with the Nafta and that is his Nisa. Until you there was only one other woman that caught Nafta's eye. She died before the wedding, there was a great flood and she went to the dock to make sure no children were left behind when we went to the rush mountains. She drowned when a flash flood took the dock." Cana explained. Her eyes darkened at the memory and Lucinda could tell that she was trying not to cry. The woman must have been a dear friend.

"That's terrible, she sounds like she was a lovely woman and was very caring. I'm truly sorry for your loss." Lucinda said truthfully and placed a hand gently on the woman's shoulder. Cana gave Lucinda's hand a soft pat.

"You truly are kind, Nisa." Cana said and then a group of children came squealing by. They were shouting excitedly for Lucinda. They grabbed both of her hands and led her towards the center of the camp. Apparently there was a duel happening in the middle of the camp.

Lucinda craned her head to see what was happening and there she saw her husband wrestling with a dark haired man in nobleman's clothing. Dirt was flying around the two and Lucinda felt a pang of anxiety hit her chest. One of the little children tugged at her dress and she looked down and saw a small boy with brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Nisa. Nafta has never lost a fight. He is the best warrior in the world." His eyes shown with so much innocence that she knew that this boy idolizes Natsu.

"I'm not worried for Nafta. I just hopes he doesn't so much blood on his clothes. I have to wash those you know." She joked and the boy laughed. She offered to lift him up so that he could see better and he nodded happily. She realized she was a bit short so she placed him on her shoulder so he could see well. The two cheered for Natsu and he was well aware of it. The match was over when Natsu pinned the man to the ground and he yielded.

Lucinda took the boy off her shoulders and made her way to her husband. He had a small amount of blood coming from the side of his mouth and she wiped it off with her thumb. Natsu placed his hand on the small of her back and brought her in for a kiss. He was covered in dirt and sweat but Lucinda found it strangely appealing.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Natsu" The nobleman said with a chuckle as he dusted off his shirt. The man was extremely tall with raven hair, dark sapphire eyes and pale skin. How the two men knew each other was beyond Lucinda. But he spoke flawless Ignos so they must have known each other for years.

"Forgive me, my lady for I have not introduced myself. I am Sir Gray Fillabuster. It is a pleasure to meet my dear friend's lovely wife." He said politely as he bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine. How do you know my husband?" Lucinda asked and Natsu sighed.

"You noble bloods, always speaking so formally. I think I may catch a chill from the coldness of your words." He joked and Lucinda nudged him with her elbow.

"I know this brute from when we were children. We were raised together when his father found me wandering aimlessly through the woods. My family had just been murdered by the Loxlers and I was the sole survivor to escape. The Ignos are my home away from home. I try to visit as much as I can. But since my recent misunderstanding with the crown I have been exiled." Sir Gray explained. Natsu put his arm around the man's shoulders and put him in a head lock.

"Those prudes will pay once my queen brother regains their throne. You are pale and weak but you are still my brother. This will always be your home." Natsu insisted and ruffled the man's hair as if he were a child. Sir Gray excused himself and went to go sit with the other Igneous. Natsu plucked a white daisy and put it in Lucinda's hair.

"The gods granted my queen a safe trip from her journey this morning. Where did you go?" Natsu asked curiously as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to walk. Most men that Lucinda knew would demand where their women had been and accused them of infidelity. Natsu was different very curious to her ways. Like she was so new land that he could never stop exploring.

"You'll find out tonight, my king." She said and made sure to pass her fingers across his chest before she went to eat with Cana and the other women of the tribe. She gave him a smile over her shoulder, Lucinda made sure to make subtle eye contact with Natsu throughout the day, Cana assured her that the sexual tension will enhance the pleasure of the act. She was not wrong, Natsu's eyes were smoldering with lust and Lucinda herself was feeling the fluttering sensation of excitement.

When the sun set Lucinda made her way to the tent slowly. Natsu was already there and he watched her intently as she began to take off her jewelry, piece by piece. She turned away from him and released a deep breath before taking off her robe. This was the first time she undressed in front of her husband. Natsu took this as the chance to pounce on her. Lucinda stopped him before he had the chance to enter. Natsu looked confused.

"Let me, my king" She said and pushed him onto the bed gently. She climbed on top of him making sure that he only placed his hands were she wanted him to. Then she kissed him fiercely and began to move her hips. That night they made love for hours instead of minutes and were both breathless by the end of it.

"Should I be concerned where you learned how to do that?" Natsu asked breathlessly and was only half joking. Lucinda smiled and shook her head.

"I have a dear friend who taught me a few things, a lady friend." She emphasized. At that Natsu grew a sinister smirk.

"In that case you should invite her over to join us" He joked. Lucinda pinned him down below her and tugged at his long salmon hair. He groaned and grabbed the back of her head to bring her down for a hard kiss. She pulled away just to tell him

"I'm going to make you never wish for another woman again." She said softly.

"I will pray for all the seven gods to have you and only you in my bed for the rest of my days. Now keep moving." He said and jerked her hips forward. They continued to make love throughout the night until they fell asleep in each other's embrace. All the while the eggs burning in the pyre, waiting, barely striing from their eternal sleep.


	4. Fight for your right to rule

"Nisa, wake up" One of Lucinda's ladies said as she gently shook the sleeping woman. Lucinda still with the remnants of sleep lulling her mind looked to the right of her but Natsu was not in the bed with her. Lucinda frowned but got up and allowed the ladies to change her. She noticed it wasn't in her usual dresses it was a leather corset and silk pants. It was in ways more comfortable than her dresses, more liberating.

"Where is Natsu? And why am I dressed in this?" She asked as they strapped arm bands and tighten them to her forearms. Cana emerged then, drinking a glass of wine. She looked at Lucinda from head to toe and nodded in approval.

"Nafta, is waiting outside and today is a special day. The ritual where the Nisa fights for her right of her title." Cana explained and Lucinda paled, she has never been in a fight. She only watched them and read about them. She shook her head, she couldn't be a scared little girl anymore. She was a Nisa and her people believed in her and she would not disappoint them.

"Who am I to fight?" She asked with a serious face. Cana smiled at her friend's determination but said nothing instead she tied up Lucinda's long corn stalk gold hair into a braid down her back. When Lucinda emerged her eyes immediately found her husband's. He looked at her and gave a small encouraging smile to her. Lucinda nodded and stood in the middle of the ring. Her brother sat off at the side of the table looking bored. Lucinda's opponent came into the ring and she was surprised to see Sir Gray suited up for battle.

Natsu lifted his hand and then slammed it down on the table. At that moment Gray launched himself at Lucinda and she froze. He lifted her up by the waist and slammed her back into the ground. The air rushed out of her lungs but it was as if something snapped inside of her. Lucinda's arms shot up and a fist connected with Sir Gray's face. The moment of recovery was all Lucinda needed she scrambled out from under him.

She took a fighting stance across the now standing man. Lucinda could feel her skin tightening with nerves and adrenaline. She asked Cana before she left the tent why the Nisa has to fight a second in command and the other woman explained. The Igneous clan is like a pride of lions, they mimic the hunting and fighting style of the great beasts. The Nafta acts as the lead male and protects his pride from challenging members in and outside of the tribe. But the Nisa, like the lioness, protects her cubs. The Nisa leads the not military members of the tribe and protects them. She is the mother that has to fight and protect the future generations. The ceremonial fight of the mother, is one of the most sacred traditions of the Igneous.

Lucinda screamed and launched herself at the man. He blocked her right fist but didn't expect her leg that kicked him in abdomen. When he instinctively bent from the blow Lucinda used her forearm to strike him in the throat, temporarily deprived of oxygen_. (Guys that stuff hurts like a mother. Great defensive attack, but be careful you can kill someone if you hit them too hard with move.)_ Lucinda goes to kick the almost doubled over man in the chest but he grabs hold of her leg and yanks her down. He punches at her face and she cries out.

The attack only fuels her farther, it is as if a fire has ignited her veins and grows stronger with each blow. Her body moves frantically clawing at the man above her until the heel of her hand connects with Sir Gray's nose. The blood trickles down his nose and onto her face. The blow was enough to stun him but he remained atop of her with a hand going around her throat, restricting the air flow to her lungs. Sir Gray had a mournful look in his eyes. Lucinda could tell he felt terrible for doing this to her. So she used that to her advantage. She stopped moving and gave a faraway look. Sir Gray quickly removed his hand thinking he may have killed her. The moment he moved his hands from Lucinda's throat she used to of her fingers to poke him in the eyes and then punch him after he cried out. Lucinda piled all her weight on him and put her forearm against his throat.

"Yeild!" She shouted and Sir Gray tapped out by hitting the ground. There was complete silence from the Igneous. Lucinda lifted her fist into the air and shouted

"Dalse Ve Igneous!" a smile irrupted upon Natsu's lips and he as well of the others of the Igneous clan gave out a war cry. Natsu went to his wife and lifted her into the air and twirled her around. The clan as well as their Nafta adored this woman. She closed her eyes and spread out her arms wide. Never in her life did Lucinda feel freer than she did in that very moment. When Lucinda was placed back on the ground she stumbled a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Natsu. He steadied her and led her back to the tent. Cana and a medicine woman with the same rose locks as Natsu followed in tow.

Natsu sat quietly while the medicine woman evaluated Lucinda. She asked many questions and then she smirked. The old woman took Lucinda's hand in hers. Lucinda noticed how rough they were, probably from years of work healing wounds and grinding herbs for healing.

"You are pregnant, Nisa" She said happily. Lucinda's heart jolted and Cana hugged her friend tightly while laughing. Lucinda turned slowly to see Natsu's reaction to the news. His face was hard to read and Lucinda grew evermore curious when he got down in front of her. He looked into her eyes and that's when she saw the happiness and childlike wonder in his onyx eyes. Natsu leaned forward and caressed Lucinda's stomach.

"My moon is to give birth to the stars." He said and looked up at her. Lucinda could hold back her tears any longer she caressed his face lovingly and kissed him. That night Natsu slept cradling his wife to his chest and Lucinda stared at the tent's ceiling. Her hand was tracing small circles on her unchanged stomach. Her thoughts traveled to her child, someone that he was responsible for and that she would love with every cell in her body. Lucinda also realized that she was giving birth to an heir to the Heartafillia throne.

**Hello my loves. I know I am ridiculously overdue with my updating. I am sorry please forgive me! :O Anyway I see that you all are taking notice that I am taking the Game of Thrones that we all love and giving it a little twist. I hope you will all will be pleased with the results and thank you for your reviews, I know my grammar sucks I am trying harder to fix it. Please rate and review. **


	5. Long live the King

Lucinda sat under a willow reading a war novel that Sir Gray had let her borrow and the little boy, Romeo was with her. She wanted to absorb all the knowledge she could so that could best protect her people. Lucinda contently while stroking Romeo's hair, she imagined doing this to her own child in a few months. Her moment of peace was quickly interrupted by Laxus shouting her name in a drunken stupor. Lucinda quickly stiffened, she shook Romeo awake and told him to run back to camp. The little boy saw Laxus approaching and he bravely stood his ground.

"Don't worry, Nisa I will protect you" He said and stood in front of her. She was going to tell him to go again but Laxus was already there and looking above the boys head to glare at Lucinda.

"What I this I hear of you moving my tent?" Laxus demanded. Lucinda used the tree as leverage to help her up, she was three months pregnant and was beginning to feel the fatigue weighing down on her.

"I wanted to move your tent so you'd be more comfortable in this summer heat. The tents on the west receive a cool breeze from the river" She said innocently. Truthfully the west tents were further away from her own tent and she wanted to keep Natsu and Laxus as far away from each other as possible. Ever since Lucinda announced she was to have a son Laxus had been even more insufferable than usual. She knew what her brother thought, she was having an heir to the Heartafilla throne.

"You have always been a terrible liar, dear sister. Now I have even more important matters to discuss. At this point demand. While you have been screwing your savage, he has not been no giving me what he promised when I sold you to him" Laxus said while he took a threatening step forward. Lucinda flinched at the word 'sold'. Natsu was a good man and in enraged her to have anyone challenge that. Romeo pushed Laxus back with all the strength he could muster.

"Leave Nisa alone, you bully" He shouted. Laxus looked down at the boy for the first time and then forcefully smacked him to the ground. Lucinda was horrified at the sight of the little boy on the ground and even more so when Laxus began to draw him sword.

"How dare you strike down a child from my clan" Her words held a sharpness that she didn't know she possessed. Laxus looked at her with shock.

"What is it you just said? How dare I? How dare you speak to the dragon? I should cut out your tongue for that, you stupid bitch. Actually that sounds like a fine idea a woman's role is to be silent, be fucked, and have heirs." He said drew out his sword and angled it at Lucinda's throat. She instinctively put a hand to her stomach. The familiar vice of fear began to constrict her heart and she was trying to even her breathing. Behind her she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and Laxus grunting.

Lucinda hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes until she opened them to see Natsu holding his spear at Laxus' chest and Sir Gray held his sword at Laxus' throat. When Romeo had gotten up he ran to camp and alerted Natsu and Sir Gray as to what was happening.

"I would think very carefully about your next move. My bother would hate to slaughter his wife's brother in front of her but not so much that he wouldn't do it." Gray threatened. Laxus was trying his best not to seem afraid but his pale face and the perspiration on his brow gave him away. But Laxus will not yield so quickly.

"I know your customs, this is sacred ground. Blood cannot spill here, especially that of a guest." Laxus taunted. Natsu gnashed his teeth like a wild beast, it caused Laxus to flinch but he knew he was right and donned a smug smile upon his face. Then his focused on Lucinda.

"Besides, you wouldn't want your precious clan mother to get hurt. I want what was promised me, an army and my crown. If I do not receive my demands by tonight I will take Lucinda back along with the demon you have spurned." Laxus ordered, his voice held more force and confidence. Nastu stood to his full height and dropped his spear to the ground and looked at Sir Gray so that he may do the same, which he did. Natsu glanced to his wife and told her in Ignos.

"If it a crown and jewels that this urchin so desires then he would receive it and then some. I will not allow anyone to threaten my family. However I will do this on my terms. We meet at sundown by the river." He said to her. Laxus looked uneasily between the couple.

"What is he saying?" Laxus demanded. Lucinda swallowed and looked to her brother. She saw he hate and greed in his eyes. She had always seem it but always forced herself to believe that there must be some part of him that must love her, she was all the family he had left in the world. That alone must spur some loving emotion. But all she saw before was a leach, a leach that had almost completely sucked the life from her. Natsu and the Igneous were a breath of life. They gave her love and a purpose, they were her family. In her heart she knew what Natsu planned to do and she was ready.

"He says that you will get everything you wish and more at sundown." Lucinda said evenly but gaspd when Laxus pressed his sword harder against her throat, hard enough to pierce the skin and release a small trickle of blood.

"I have waited long enough. I want my crown now." Laxus said and Lucinda saw his eyes. They were wild and made him look mad. No he was mad, as were many Heartafilla's before him.

"Then let's go towards your prize, my lord." Sir Gray said, his voice was low and dark. Laxus took the sword from Lucinda's throat but he grabbed the back of her neck and bent her arm behind her back. Forcing her to walk ahead of him. Natsu shouted for everyone to retrieve all gold that the Ignos had and to bring them to the river. When they reached the river all of the gold was displayed in an impressive pile. It was enough gold to buy an army and two ships. Laxus was practically drooling, he let Lucinda go and Natsu immediately held her close to him. He caressed her face and traced his thumb down the column of Lucinda's throat gently till he reached the small cut at the base of her throat. Natsu's eyes darkened.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" He asked. Lucinda knew what he meant. She took a deep breath and then turned to look at her brother. He was looking at the pile of gold with far more love and affection then she had ever received from him. One memory unfurled before her in her mind's eye. She was five years old and she had fallen out of a tree she was climbing and scraped her knee. She was crying and Laxus came over and picked her up and took her inside. He cleaned the cut and then kissed her forehead. This the only memory of her brother showing any kindness towards her. That one made what she was about to do that much harder.

"Yes, I'm ready." She replied to her husband. Nastu then commanded the Ignos to bound Laxus in leather straps. Laxus cried out and tried to fight them off but there were so many.

"Lucinda. Lucinda! What are they doing? Command them to stop. Do it now you, stupid woman!" Laxus cried out desperately. Sir Gray put a hand to Lucinda's shoulder.

"You don't have to watch this, Nisa. I can escort you back to the tent" He suggested softly. At first Lucinda was tempted to go but this was her duty to her people to be here. She had to be strong. Lucinda kissed Natsu's cheek and then turned to her brother.

"I cannot tell them to stop. Remember a woman's role. A woman must be silent, get fucked and produce heirs. This is exactly have I have done, I will birth the heir to the Heartafillla throne in six months." Laxus flailed around on the ground but his movements were futile due to the fact his hands and feet were bound so tightly. Lucinda picked a crown up from the ground and gently placed it atop Laxus' head but no before she kissed his forehead. Laxus looked at her in absolute horror.

"Long live the king" Lucinda said gently to her brother before nodding to the Ignos. The last thing Lucinda heard from her brother was him screaming her name before he was thrown into the river. No blood was shed and yet it till stained Lucinda's hands as the first life she had taken.


	6. Poison Remedy

Within the passing months Lucinda lived at peace with her clan the Igneous and with each passing month her stomach grew larger. When her final month of pregnancy came round Natsu had heard of a nearby village that had threatened to attack the Igneous. The morning he heard the news he rushed to his tent. Where Lucinda lay reading peacefully while stroking her very swollen stomach. Natsu's grave expression made her worry.

"What is it, my love?" She asked sitting up on the bed. Natsu knelt before her and kissed her small pale hands.

"I have to go for a short time, my moon. There are invaders heading from the west and I have to stop them before they reach Igneous territory. I will be back for the birth of our son, I swear it." Natsu told her. He had so much determination in those obsidian eyes that Lucinda knew that he believed he would. However, this did not settle her nerves.

"I know you will. But I can't help but fear the worst." Lucinda confessed and Natsu smiled at her.

"As long as I have my family to fight for not even the gods can stop me. I only began to worry about your safety here but then I realized that I married a fierce warrior and even if you fail Hapi will surely destroy anyone that threatens you." Natsu laughed and it enticed a smile upon Lucinda's lips. She had not realized that when Natsu had given her the cat as a wedding present that it was only a mere cub. Hapi had grown to about the size of a mountain lion. The big cat was currently lounging at the foot of Lucinda and Natsu's bed. He had grown incredibly close to the two especially Natsu. The cat's head shot up at hearing his name. Natsu patted his chest and the large cat wrapped his paws around the man's neck and nuzzled his majestic head against Natsu's.

"Alright, boy I need you protect Lucy and Drago. Can you do that for me?" Natsu sked Hapi and the cat let out a loud yowl as if to say 'yes sir' before sitting next to his queen. Lucinda lay her head against Hapi and looked at Natsu sadly. He rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

"Oh come now, don't just stay here moping around. Here's an idea go to the market. I hear that old man Mackarov brought in a shipment of books a few days ago." He said enthusiastically.

"That's not fair. You are using my weakness against me!" Lucinda exclaimed but Natsu already knew he won. He kissed his wife's head and opened the flap to the tent.

"That's why it is called a weakness, my moon. Now go have fun, stress isn't good for Drago." He said before existing the tent. Drago was the name that Lucinda and Natsu had decided for their son in honor of Lucinda's father Dragosveil.

After a short ride to the east Lucinda, Sir Gray, Cana, Bisca and Aljack made it to the market place. Lucinda immediately began to waddle to the tent where Mackarov had placed the book for her. Sir Gray was going at right behind them when a little boy came up to him.

"Sir, I have the scrolls that you order I can show them if you follow me." The boy said. Lucinda looked at Sir Gray curiously.

"It's just some of my scrolls that's have finally arrived from the capitol." Sir Gray explained. Lucinda turned around as if to walk with him to retrieve his scrolls.

"Oh well here we can go there first I'm sure you have been waiting for them for a long time." She said. Sir Gray looked at this woman. So small and seemingly delicate. He knew better though, it was he that she defeated in the duel, she is quick witted and had fire in her veins. However, she also has a very gentle heart. He ruffled her hair as if she was a child. True she was in a way his adopted sister but that didn't stop the pang in his chest. He thought of her as so much more than that but this was his brother's wife that is pregnant with their child for gods sake.

"Don't trouble yourself, my queen. I will be but a moment go and get your books I know you are dying to get your hands on them." He chuckled she shrugged and continued on her quest for her books. Sir Gray followed the boy and in secret the boy pulled out a red scroll.

"It is from the king you have been pardoned for your information and you are free now, Sir Gray." The boy handed him the scroll before he disappeared. Just like that Sir Gray felt sick to his stomach. How could he do this to her? He will make it up to her by protecting her with his life and serving her every whim. He crumpled the scroll and put it in his trouser pocket he knew he had to burn it later. When he found Lucinda she had managed to find a wine merchant. He offered a cup of wine one that he said was mixed with blue berries to add sweet flavor and color to the drink. Sir Gray had heard of such a drink and stopped Lucinda from drinking the wine. He looked to the man.

"Tell me, where is that receive this unique wine?" Gray asked. Lucinda looked from the merchant to Sir Gray and lowered her outstretched hand. Aljack came forward protectively in front of Bisca and his queen. The merchant was sweating and he smiled sheepishly at them.

"This fine wine is sold over in the Damon islands in the north where the berries become rich with flavor." The merchant explains with a smile. Sir Gray stirs the glass he gently took from Lucinda in small circles. He breaths in the smell of the wine. Lucinda strokes her swollen stomach takes a small step back. Secretly she reaches for something in her bag.

"The North does has its sweet apples, grapes, bananas, and many other fruits. However, any true Northman stays far away from the blue berries. Do you know why?" He asks the merchant who has swallowed nervously but doesn't say anything so Sir Gray continues.

"The blue berries only grow in toxic soil thus making the berries extremely poisonous." He says and draws his sword. The merchant flips his table and makes to run. Aljack and Sir Gray make to go after him but something soars past them and embeds itself into the man's back. Both men turn to see Lucinda still in throwing position. She stands straight and wipes her palms on her dress.

"Natsu has been teaching me in all forms of combat. My favorite so far has been the throwing knives. My aim is a bit off though, I was aiming for his legs." Lucinda explained. The men looked at each other and then to their queen. Sir Gray shook his head and laughed.

"Why does that not surprise me? Only Natsu would teach something so barbaric to a noble woman." He says and Lucinda puts her hands at her full hips and scowls at Sir Gray.

"I will do everything I can to protect my family. I refuse to let my being a woman cripple me." She says sternly and Sir Gray blushes from being scolded.

"My apologies, Nisa." He quickly apologizes and Lucinda quickly smiles and pats his arm. She retrieves her books from Bisca and turns her head to look at the Knight.

"Try not to underestimate me again Sir Gray." Lucinda says with a cheerful tone but there is a gleam of seriousness in her warm brown eyes. Sir Gray smiles and follows closely behind her. His chest pinched with guilt. He cursed the gods for letting him fall for his brother's wife.


	7. The Celestial Prophecy

When Natsu heard of what happened at the market place he quickly rode back to the village. He quickly dismounted and burst into his tent that he shared with his heavily pregnant wife. Lucinda was sleeping soundly when she heard the rustling of someone entering the tent. She blinked and saw Natsu in the center of the room once her eyes has adjusted to the darkness. Lucinda smiled at her husband and he sighed in relief. He crossed the room and cupped Lucinda's face before he brought her in for a kiss.

"When heard what happened I wanted to tear that merchant limb from limb. However, when I heard how you stopped and killed him it made me so proud of my warrior queen." He said once he broke away from their kiss. Natsu smiled down at her and Lucinda leaned into his chest.

"I know that you must return to battle but I hate when you are away." She admitted sounding like a small child. Natsu felt a twinge of guilt but he continued to stroke her moon gold hair. He couldn't stay for more than a night the men needed him to lead. They were his family too. They both had begun to drift off to sleep when Lucinda sat up in the bed and winced in pain. Natsu looked from her and to her hand which was on her swollen stomach. She cried out in pain and that was all Natsu needed to burst from the tent and find the medicine woman. Drago was about to join the clan.

Lucinda was instructed to spread her legs and to push down towards her abdomen. Cana and Bisca were right by her side. Bisca had given birth to her daughter two years prior and was instructing Lucinda how to breathe and when to push. Natsu was pacing outside on the tent. Men were not typically permitted into the birthing room and this was making Natsu insane. Sir Gray was trying to calm his brother.

"Easy brother, you have seen how strong she is I'm sure both she and Drago will be fine." Sir Gray said and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. A few minutes after Sir Gray spoke Lucinda let out a scream.

"Natsu!" She cried out.  
"To hell with customs, I am going to her" He said and burst through the tent. Bisca was trying to get Lucinda to stand so that the child could fall more naturally but Lucinda was paralyzed with pain. Natsu quickly came to his wife's side and lifted her to a standing position. The medicine woman was bellow Lucinda to catch the baby. The baby's head began to emerge and the medicine woman began to chant in Ignos enticing Bisca and Cana to do so as well. Natsu looked at his wife. She was covered in sweat and her face was red from the strain of child birth. He loved this woman so much. Natsu kissed his wife's temple and nearly sobbed when he heard the crying of his son.

The medicine woman was cleaning the small baby and Natsu was about to lay Lucinda back down when Lucinda shook her head. She cried out again.

"Ahh there is something wrong, it's not over." She cried out in pain. The medicine woman was back again and he eyes grew wide.

"There is another baby" She said and told Cana to finish with the boy and for Bisca to continue to help Lucinda. This baby came easier and once the baby was out Lucinda sagged against Natsu. The second baby was a beautiful little girl and she was screaming her head off. Once Lucinda delivered the placenta Natsu lifted her into his arms and gently lay her down on the bed. She smiled tiredly at her husband and looked to her children who were begin wiped clean of birthing fluid.  
Natsu kissed Lucinda's hand and lay it next to her. He went over to his children and looked at their small swollen faces. Cana handed Natsu his son and then Bisca handed his daughter to Lucinda. Lucinda began to nurse the little girl who hungrily attached herself to her mother's breast. Natsu passed a finger down his son's face and saw small wisps of his wife's blond her atop his head. He smiled and didn't wipe away the tears that fell down his cheeks. Lucinda lightly touched Natsu's hand and he turned to her.

"They are so beautiful, Lucy" He said as he traded his son with Lucy to hold his daughter. She was smaller than her brother and her hair appeared to have the same shade of salmon as his own. He kissed her head and thought she would no doubt be as enchanting in her beauty as her mother. Once both children were fed they were laid next to each other on the bed so they may rest. The medicine woman was cleaning the around the tent when she stopped and faced the new parents.

"There is a prophecy, of twins born in the eve battle. They are told to grow into great power and protect the future from and untold danger that threatens it. I believe your children are the celestial twins, one sun and one moon, sent from the gods to protect and to rule." She explained. Lucinda didn't know how to take the news. She looked at her children they seemed do small and fragile, it was hard to imagine them as powerful warlords protecting the land from an unknown evil. It frightened her and Natsu sensed his wife's distress.

"Lucy" He said softly so not to wake the children.

"As long as I live and breathe no hard will come to our children." He promised and his smoldering eyes held so much determination that Lucinda knew he meant it. She nodded before lying next to her children and Natsu did the same.

"You have to go in the morning don't you?" She asked and Natsu sighed and nodded. He would find it very difficult to leave in the morning now that his children were born but he knew he had to.

"We will be joining you in a few days time." Lucinda said.

"No" Natsu said firmly. The battle field was no place for children. If it were just Lucy then he would have considered it but with their children there and after just giving birth, it was completely out of the question. Lucinda was going to rise slightly to look at him but he gently but firmly told her no again.

"You must stay here and protect the clan. I promise to send for you, Drago, and Sabine when the battle is over but I stand with my decision that you must stay here." He says. Lucinda shakes her head and a few tears emerge. Natsu hates to see her cry but he must protect her even when she cannot see to reason.

"Don't cry, my moon. I will return" He swore as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Lucinda cried quietly.

"See to it because I cannot live without you." She said and Natsu smiled at her, he leaned over the babies and kissed her. In the morning he dressed for battle but before he left he tucked the white daisy in her hair for his safe return. He looked at his family, his wife curled protectively around their twins. Drago has his fist in his mouth and was the closet to Lucinda and Sabine was laying her back against her brother's. Natsu watched their chests rise and fall as they breathed. Sabine got her name from and old story that Natsu loved as a child.

The story talks of a beautiful she wolf born on the darkest night and that was guardian of all villages that worshiped the moon. Her howl could be heard on the nights where the moon was full. On the crescent moon she would hunt her enemies and feed on their flesh to gain their strength. He thought of his daughter as the haunting guardian of the Ignos clan as her brother went over the great water and ruled on the silver throne. Both would become rulers, both would bask in their power and protect the land.

**Hello, my loves I hope you like the other little twist I added to this Game of Thrones based story. I just couldn't see Natsu not having the chance to meet his children. Thank you for reading and if you can please review. Updating soon I promise. **


	8. Fallen From Grace

Two weeks had passed before the war between the rival clan and the Ignos had ended. Lucinda was nursing the twins when Sir Gray entered her tent. He blushed and turned away.

"Forgive me, Nisa. I was wished to inform you that the battle is over and Natsu has sent for you." Sir Gray said. Lucinda quickly adjusted her dress and readied the twins. Sabine in a silk cradle wrapped around her front and then Drago was in a silk cradle across Cana's front. They rode quickly to the battle ground with Hapi trailing closely behind them. Lucinda was riding quickly but she slowed her pace when she saw the bodies lying on the ground. She gasped at the carnage and looked to Sir Gray who appeared indifferent.

"The casualties of war, Nisa." He informed her. Lucinda tried to mask the horror she felt. Limbs were scattered across the land and blood stained the soil. The screams in the distance made Lucinda's head shoot up. She road towards the sound against Sir Grays pleas for her to stay put. She saw Ignos men pinning women to the floor and raping them. They raped them in front of their dead loved ones. They raped them as they burned their homes to the ground. They raped them as their humanity slipped from them as the shrill cries of these women fell upon deaf ears. Lucinda couldn't believe her people were capable of such atrocities.

"I know what you are thinking, Nisa. Please don't interfere. The men are taking in the spoils of war and would think it a great insult for you to deny them that." Sir Gray tried to reason and Lucinda shot him a glare. She cradled Sabine close to her chest as if to protect her from any future horrors.

"These women are not property, therefore cannot be categorized as spoils from war. They are human beings." She growls and dismounts her horse. Hapi trails close to Lucinda, protectively circling her.

"Stop, leave these women at once." Lucinda commanded and the soldiers looked at her, flustered and confused. They pause but do not release the women. Lucinda stood her ground, these were her men and she expected them to obey their Nisa.

"Release them" She says deadly calm and reluctantly they do. Some of the woman run away screaming and the others are too frightened to move. One of Natsu's commanders begins to shout angrily as he makes his way towards Lucinda.  
"How dare you release our prisoners? We earned those women." He bellowed. In the past Lucinda would have cowered in fear and begged for forgiveness. That Lucinda died, she was Nisa now and with that title she gained a new found strength. She set her jaw and held Sabine protectively against her.

"I commanded these soldiers to release these women and they obeyed. I am Nisa my soldiers do as I command." She said letting her voice carry throughout the battle ground. Hapi gave a low growl as the commander took a threatening step forward. Aljack and Sir Gray joined Lucinda and Cana protectively held Drago and motioned for Lucinda to step back. At that moment Natsu appeared and casually strode to his wife. He smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He touched his daughter's head gently and grinned at his son.

"My wife and children have arrived. Davos, I have yet to hear a congratulations from you but you do know what I do hear?" He asked with a sinister smile upon his lips. Davos was gripping his spear tightly in his hand. Lucinda slowly grabbed her dagger. Natsu felt her movement and stopped her. He held her small hand in his and rubbed small circles on her wrist.

"Nafta, she released the prisoners-" Davos began and was cut off by Natsu.  
"I am well aware of what my queen has done. I am also aware of what you have done. You undermined your Nisa. Now I ask you, how dare you stand before me and argue over escaped prisoners when you have appeared to lost your sense of loyalty." Natsu thundered. Davos shrank back a bit but he swallowed and regained his nerve.

"I do not serve those who are weak against the cries of their whores." Davos chuckled and swung his spear at Natsu. Natsu pushed back Lucinda and ducked the blow. He didn't have his spear but was dodging the commander's blows effortlessly, his long braid swinging about his body. He managed to grab the base of Davos' spear and kicked the man's chest. Davos fell to the ground and Natsu took that moment to jab the spear into the man's neck. There was a sickening gurgle of blood clogging the man's windpipe. He coughed up blood and managed to get a few droplets on Natsu's chest. Natsu turned to his men.

"Listen now and listen well. All those who oppose my queen also oppose me. Look at the fallen and realize your fate if you cross me." He shouts. The men lift their fist in the air and cry out in agreeance with their Nafta. Lucinda sighed in relief and looked to the women.

"You are free now. Go, quickly." She urged and the remaining women scurried off. Sir Gray looked to his brother and smiled before his face grew pale.

"Natsu!" He shouted and ran to the man. Natsu quickly turned and grabbed hold of the sword with his hand. Blood oozed from his fingers. There was a lone survivor of the invading clan and he was now embedding his sword into Natsu's chest. Lucinda threw her dagger and it embedded itself into the invaders eye, killing him instantly. Lucinda quickly ran to Natsu while putting Sabine in Sir Gray's arms.

"Natsu!" She cried and cradled his head in her lap. He was breathing hard and his skin was beginning to pale. He lifts his bloodied hand to his wife's face leaving a crimson streak on her cheek. Her eyes were burning from tears and she firmly held his muscled forearm.

"Natsu, no. You promised you wouldn't leave me. Please Natsu don't die. Who will protect Drago and Sabine?" She cried and began to rock back and forth. Natsu was struggling to breathe.

"You will." He breathed and he looked passed her to Cana and Sir Gray who had the children.

"Bring them here." She sobbed and Cana and Sir Gray hurried over with the children cradled close. Natsu looked at his children and laughed softly. He looked back up at Lucinda.

"Lucy, I love you. I know your strength and intelligence will prove you to be a capable leader. You will do a fine job raising our children." He said and coughed. Lucinda was shaking in sobs. Natsu took in one last shaky breath before his body went limp. Lucinda let out a blood curdling scream and the babies began to wail along with their mother. Lucinda felt rough hands on her back as some of the soldiers turned against her and began to drag her away. She flailed and tried to fight them off. Sir Gray and Cana were also being captured and the children yanked from their arms.

"No! Give me my children." Lucinda screeched and began to fight harder. Hapi pounced on the man restraining Lucinda and bit the back of his neck. The man cried out in pain and released her. She grabbed the spear out of Davos' neck and launched it at the man trying to run away with her children. It hit him in the right thigh and he fell to the ground. She ran and grabbed her children away from the man and when he spat at her she kicked him in the face. Lucinda had just cradled her children close when another turned solider grabbed her. Sir Gray, Aljack, and Cana tried furiously to fight off the soldiers and shouted obscenities at the traitors. They could not have predicted what would happen text. The turned soldiers tied Lucinda to a tree and the children lay at her feet as the attempted to rape her. One of the Ignos stopped them and said they had a better idea. He ordered the men grab as much tinder as they could till they built a pyre surrounding the tree. Hapi had been stabbed in the back and was having difficulty breathing but even he watched as they set the pyre aflame with his mistress and her children inside.

Sir Gray fell to his knees, not only has brother been killed but now Lucinda and her children were going to be burned to death.


	9. Of Blood and Fire

The traitors laughed as the pyre was set ablaze. In the Ignos clan only the strong could rule. When Natsu had fallen in battle his position of Nafta had been forfeited. There were still those that remained loyal to the fallen warrior and the watched in horror as their queen, prince, and princess burned. One of the soldiers began to rummage through Lucinda's bag and there he found the three petrified eggs. Though he had betrayed her he wished to at least show her the respect of having them with her when she died. Those eggs were extremely precious to Lucinda and so he tossed them inside of the roaring flame. The fire burned for hours as the flames licked the wind. A soft sound was heard over the land and Sir Gray's head shot up. The sound was singing and it was coming from the fire. It was haunting melody and it began to grow louder. Sir Gray scrambled forward with blind hope that Lucinda was still alive and needed to be saved. Sir Gray was restrained yet again and Cana let out a mournful shout.

"It's no use, Gray. They are dead." She said as angry tears fell from her blood covered face. She had watched yet another dear friend die before her eyes. Aljack looked to where Natsu had been laying. There was still blood on the soil and then drag marks from they threw the old Nafta's body into the flame. That was around the same time as they threw eggs in. No funeral rights for the fallen leader. Aljack was disgusted at these men that he had once considered his brothers. The singing continued and this time they saw the shadow in the flames. They all stilled not sure if they had actually seen something or if the fire was playing tricks on them. The singing intensified as a soot coated figure came from the flames. It sang in a language that was alien to them.

The figure was nearly black with soot and Sir gray immediately recognized those warm brown eyes. Lucinda had stepped out of the flames seemingly unharmed and with both over her equally soot covered children in each arm. What's more is that they were not alone. Curled around Lucinda's left arm which carried Drago was a baby golden dragon. Curled around her right where she carried Sabine was a baby silver dragon. Atop Lucinda's head was a baby scarlet dragon. Lucinda stopped in front of the traitorous soldiers who were petrified.

"Only then may you burn your enemies to the ground." She sang in Ignos and the men quickly began to run away. They thought that Lucinda was some sort of witch and that she would surely murder each and every one of them. Lucinda turned to see Sir Gray, Cana, and Aljack staring open mouthed and the woman. How had she and the children not burned? Gray remembers hearing tales of Heartafilia's not being affected by fire and that was how they were able to control their dragons. But he has pushed it aside and labeled them as wives tales but now here stood Lucinda Heartafilia the woman who was set aflame but did not burn. She birthed both the Celestial twins and three dragons.

"My husband did not die in vain." She said calmly and Sir Gray swallowed before he bowed his head and pushed his fist to the ground. This was the greatest sign of respect anyone could give in Ignos. Cana and Aljack followed in suit bowing to their queen. The bow signified the rise of a new Nafta, the supreme ruler of the clan. Lucinda looked off to the North. She knew that she had to fight for her rightful throne. Once she was queen of Fiore her children will ascend to their rightful places in the kingdom. One day they may return to their birth home without fear and with the pride of their father gracing their shoulders.

End of book one

**Hello my loves. I know that this chapter was really short but I would just like to celebrate the conclusion of the close of the first part of the story. Yes, there will be more tales of Lucinda and her conquest to regain her throne. Please rate and review on what you thought about this first part. As always thank you for taking the time to read my stories. **


	10. Into the Red Waste

Lucinda waited until the twins were two years old and the dragons could fly and eat on their own to leave the Ignos territory. Her reputation as the mother of dragons and the woman who could not be burned had kept invaders at bay but she had to move. Lucinda knew sooner or later there will be a Nafta from another region that will challenge her. Most of the soldiers had abandoned her leaving her with a handful of foot soldiers, women, children, and the elderly. Sir Gray has been a great help to her in training the able bodies in the art of combat. Natsu had been proud at the strength Lucinda possessed and thought of her as his equal. Lucinda wanted to empower her women in the way her husband empowered her. Lucinda tried to put on a brave face with the Ignos but at night her heart broken cries could be heard.

The dragons were growing quickly, they were about three feet tall with an impressive nearly six foot wing span. The twins each had their own special bond with their dragon. Sabine's Dragon was silver and named Ella. Ella was the more shy of the dragons the complete opposite of her owner who was wild and loved to run about the camp and constantly challenging her brother. Drago's Dragon was gold and named Flin, he was a curious dragon and was always getting into trouble along with his little master. Drago was very loving but had so much energy and passion that would often lead him into trouble with his mother or one of his aunts. Now both children squealed contently as they rode on Hapi's back. Hapi had never fully recovered from the great battle and he now walked with a heavy limp. However, the limp did little to dampen his spirit.

Lucinda smiled at the sight of her children playing happily and glanced up at her other children soaring in the sky above them. Raden, Lucinda's scarlet dragon always stayed close to his mistress's side. He was silent and very observant. Lucinda felt that a wise soul resided in her majestic beast and as if on cue he fluttered down to Lucinda's arm. She touched her forehead to his before releasing him back into the sky. She glanced back at her traveling party. Her clan consisted of about 50 Ignos and they all looked tired and ragged as they crossed the red wasteland. Lucinda knew that they needed to find the merchant lands of Enchantos where she could find wealthy merchants to fund her travel over the great coast to Fiore, the capital city, to reclaim her rightful throne.

"Mama! Mama, look its uncle Alzack's horse." Sabine announced and urged Hapi to go fast with her heels. Lucinda saw the black steed drenched in blood. She had sent Alzack ahead of the traveling party to see if he could find the land of Enchantos and lead them towards it. Lucinda's heart caught in her throat and she ran to the horse and checked the saddle bag and screamed. Sir Gray ran next to her and saw what lay inside the bag. It was Aljack, or at least what was left of him. Bisca pushed her way to the horse. She collapsed in tears and Lucinda brought the woman close to her. Sabine and Drago looked at the sight in confusion and they looked to see Bisca and Alzack's daughter, Asuca trembling behind them. The twins exchanged a look before they dismounted and hugged the four year old that had just lost her father.

Later that night Lucinda sought Sir Gray's counsel by the fire.

"We need continue forward but I must be sure that I can protect my people." She said as she traced designs in the sand with Natsu's spear. Sir Gray had seen Lucinda transform from a frightened little girl to a powerful ruler in these past three years and he had grown a strong faith in her.

"There are many dangers that lie ahead, Nisa. But we must face them if we ever want to get over the great coast." Sir Gray reassured and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She touched his hand that was on her shoulder lightly. Since Natsu had died Lucinda had felt and incredible ache in her chest. She knew that Sir Gray was doing everything in his power to help sooth that ache but she couldn't let him. Not when the memory of his touch and his smile still burned in the back of her mind. Sir Gray thought she would say something but she simply pat his hand and walked to the lean to tent. She lay next to the twins and held them close to her. Sir Gray watched over the little family all the while felling his heart constricting in his chest. He wished he could have saved his brother and missed the hot headed man terribly.

_He remembered wandering into the Ignos camp scared, beaten and bloody. Natsu's father had been hunting when he saw the small boy curled in the fetal position against a tree. Natsu had peered out from behind his father and crouched next the boy. He was about seven at the time and was curious at why a boy his age would be all alone. Gray didn't speak Ignos so he began to cry. Natsu was alarmed at the reaction and smacked the boy across the face stunning him into silence.  
"Natsu!" His father chastised and went next to the stunned boy. Natsu realized that he had been too harsh and then picked up the boy by his armpits. Gray's eyes widened when the Natsu put his hand to his chest and then thrust it out to Gray's lightly. Later Gray would discover that Natsu's gesture was one that signified brotherhood. Natsu's father carried the boy back to the camp and took him in as one of the clan but it was Natsu that had adopted him as his brother. He would fight off any of the other members no matter how old that would pick on Gray for not being born Ignos. When Gray grew into manhood and decided to leave his adopted home to go serve the kingdom no one took it harder than his brother. Natsu had just become Nafta and Gray wished to serve some sort of purpose as well and Natsu didn't seem to understand that at first. In the end Natsu gave his brother one of his famous grins and told him he would always have a home there. _

Gray laughed at the memory and wiped away the tears that has stained his cheeks. He knew his brother was still here looking over them. He lived in the twins and in his wife. He would always be one of the best Nafta's the clan ever knew and his wife sat in the throne right next to him.


	11. Welcome to Enchantos

"Mama, when can we get out of this sun?" Drago whined as he shaded his eyes with his hand. Sabine was walking next to Hapi trudging her little, tired legs forward she was exhausted but kept moving. Lucinda looked to her suffering children and grimaced. They had been walking for days and were running dangerously low on food and water. Lucinda had made the elderly ride horseback and the youth walk so that they would be able to move faster but to no avail. Even she walked upon the hot unforgiving sand using her husband's spear as a walking stick. The waste appeared to go on forever.

"Nisa!" Sir Gray cried out as he galloped towards them. Lucinda had been against the idea of letting Sir Gray scout the lands after losing Aljack but he insisted. Now the man rode with a smile on his face and nearly breathless. Lucinda could think of only one thing.

"Enchantos?" She questioned and the man nodded his head. Lucinda turned to her exhausted people and lifted the spear into the air.

"My people, tonight we rest in the land of Enchantos!" She shouted and the Igneous people cheered and the twins quickly ran to join their mother. After two more miles they all arrived at the imposing gates of Enchantos. To Lucinda's surprise there were already people standing at the gates waiting to great them. Lucinda figured that the guards had seen them crossing the plain and alerted the higher officials. A large man stood before twenty soldiers. He was smiling and had a gold ring on every other finger on both hands, his hair was slicked back and shone white in the glistening sun. Lucinda licked her dry lips and prepared to speak to the man.

"Hello, my dear wanderers. You have arrived to the land of Enchantos, the soul oasis in the Valley of Death. I must admit that I am surprised that you have managed to make it this far. From my experience people only chance this desert if they are running from something or to something. So, my dear strangers which is it?" He asked curiously as we motioned to the city that was hidden behind the largest walls Lucinda had ever seen. Lucinda cleared her dry throat and stepped forward. She was dusted red from the dust and her hair hung limply around her face that hand grown slightly gaunt since they began their journey.

"I am Lucida, Nisa of the Igneous clan. We run from no one, only seek a port that will spend us a across the great coast to the royal city in Fiore." Lucinda explained and the man let out a booming laugh.

"And why, my dear child, would a chief wife want to sail to the royal city?" He question bemused by Lucida's request.

"I am not just a chief wife. I am the heir to the Silver Throne. My name is Lucinda Heartafilla, but you may know me as the mother of dragons." She said her voice growing stronger with each passing minute. The man paled for moment but tried to play it off with a smirk. Lucinda knew her reputation had traveled and had hoped that it would have traveled into the waste. She smiled in know that it did.

"Yes, I have heard a great deal of you. You are the woman who cannot be burned. While I am honored to be able to meet your acquaintance I am afraid that you may not enter the city." He said and Lucinda's heart dropped to her stomach and she clenched her teeth.

"Sir, we wish you no trouble. When I reclaim my throne I will reward Enchantos greatly for your kindness in taking me in." She bargained. The man walked towards to Lucinda and looked from her to the children that held onto to her skirts.

"You mean if you reclaim your throne. Your name and reputation hold power but look at your army, if you can even call it that." He said and Lucinda refused to look down upon her people so she glared at this cheeky merchant.

"Names do not win wars, armies and money do? Which brings me to my next question, do you have any money that you can purchase a boat with?" Lucinda shook her head, she thought of the gold that lay at the bottom of the lake with the bones of her brother. The merchant sighed and was about to say something else but another man interrupted him. He was cloaked in the finest robes that Lucinda had ever seen.

"Now, Makko where are your manners? How can Enchantos be known as the greatest city there is or was if you turn away everyone that comes to visit?" The man stood next to the merchant, Makko who was looking annoyed and smiled brightly at Lucinda.

"Forgive my friend, Nisa. He is a bit wary of invaders finding their away into our city and to his defense the Igneous are known for being particularly ruthless. But I see that these rumors are just that, rumors. Come, the city awaits" The man said motioning for them to follow and Makko turned to him grabbing his arm.

"That is not your decision to make, Bacchus. They have no money and therefore will deplete of us of some of ours. We are no charity." Makko argued and Bacchus frowned at the man.

"Then they won't deplete money from _us._ I will cover all of their expenses and they will be taken into my care." He said and he extended his hand to Lucinda She eyes the hand carefully. The dragons were tucked safely in their individual cages that the horses carried along with the elderly and her children were each by her side. Lucinda's greatest fear was that any of her children, scaled or skin, were out of reach and would be entangled in enemy hands. So she analyzed this man, this Bacchus' hand; was he friend or foe. She would have to risk it to find out, she couldn't risk her people's lives in this heat any longer. So she took it and Bacchus smiled.

"Welcome to the greatest city in the world" He said and lead them into the slowly opening gates


	12. Hollow Gifts

The keepers of Enchantos had accepted Lucinda and the Igneous into their city but Sir Gray could not help but wonder what the price of their 'generosity' shall be. Lucinda ushers her people into the city and follows Bacchus to the housing courters that will temporarily be theirs. Once settled in Lucinda allowed herself a moment to breath and relax. She turned towards the sound of splashing and laughter and smiled at the sight of her children playing together with Asuka in the bath tub. They were giving Bisca a hard time. All of the Igneous, Lucinda included, had been coated head to toe with brown grime from the Valley of Death. Her clean skin seemed to breath in the clean air. A small cry from the large basket on the far right of the room brought Lucinda back to reality.

She had to keep her children and her dragons close to her in this city. They had taken her in but Sir Gray wasted no time in reminding her that she would have to repay them for this kindness and that she didn't know how long they would be willing to wait for the favor to be returned. Each day they would spend in this city it would be more debt tallied against her. She opened the crate and stroked the scarlet head of Raden. He nuzzled his smooth, scaled head against her palm and then immediately hopped on to Lucinda's forearm. Lucinda would miss the comforting weight of the dragon on her arm when he grew too large for the act.

"Children it's time to eat." She called out the children immediately dried themselves and half hazardly threw on their silk sleeping gowns. They loved seeing the dragons eat their food and took fully responsibility in taking care of their dragons. Asuka watched in keen fascination at her closest friends and the magic that hung on their backs. Bisca held her daughter in her lap and smiled down at her.

"Alright children just like we practiced" Lucinda said while placing the large pieces of meat on the windowsill. She told the children to stand behind the dragons and then she counted down from three.

"Three, two, one, Ignata" They said in unison. The dragons fidgeted for a moment, building up the fire inside them. Raden was the first to light his meat ablaze, next was Ella, and lastly Flin. The children clapped and squealed with glee as the Dragons tore into their meat. This was wonderful milestone for the young dragons. Now they could begin hunting for themselves and strengthen their ferocity Lucinda worried of what all that pent up power would do. She never voiced her fear of not being able to control her scaled children and refused to see it come to life.

"I come baring gifts" Cana announced as she burst into the room. The children immediately flanked her, Lucinda laughed at their amusement and reclined in a chair by the bed. Hapi nobly rested his head on the armrest as his head was stroked by his master. After Cana had given the children their sweets and beads she strode over to Lucinda with a large thin box.

"What is this?" she questioned and frowned at Cana's sinful smile.

"A gift from the handsome, Bacchus of Enchantos. He invites you to a grand feast tonight." She said as she began to unwrap the gift and lay its contents on the bed. Lucinda gasped at the dress and touched the soft silk of the blue fabric. Her hand stilled over the fabric.

"I cannot accept this." She said and Cana looked at her flabbergasted.

"And why not?" Cana asked indignantly with her hand on her hips. Bisca shook her head at the woman's bluntness.

"This man I obviously seeking more from Nisa than the gratification of generosity." Bisca stated in a chiding tone. Cana rolled her eyes and took the dress and put it in front of Lucinda.

"And what's wrong with that? Nisa, it has been two years and you should be able to enjoy an evening to yourself." Cana stated while smoothing some of Lucinda's hair from her face. Cana and Bisca are so much more than servants or followers, they had grown to be the sisters that Lucinda had never had but always wanted. She knew that they had her best interest at heart. She put the dress to her body and looked into the polished bronze. It looked lovely on her but in her mind's eye she saw Natsu Standing next to her in the mirror. The tears burned in her eyes.

"I'm not sure I can." Lucinda admitted and only into front of these women, her sisters, would her allow herself to cry. Sabine and Drago stopped playing and looked to each other. The twins could sometimes hold whole conversations without even moving their lips.

_Why is Momma sad? _Sabine sent to her twin

_I don't know, maybe she misses Daddy. _Drago thought.

_Let's go and see._ Sabine inclined her head and then grabbed her brother's hand before they hugged their mother's lap. Lucinda froze for a moment before sighing and wiping her eyes. She bent down and kissed both children's heads. Cana leaned down to the children's level.

"Don't you think Momma will look beautiful in this dress?" She asked and both children nodded in an animated fashion.

"Yes, Momma wear it you'll be the prettiest queen in the party." Sabine said.

"In the world." Drago finished and emphasized his pint by extending out his arms wide. Sabine pinched her face at her brother.

"Kiss up" She said and pushed him. He pushed her back and Lucinda laughed before she separated the two.

"Alright you two, if I wear this dress and go the party will you both promise to behave?" She said and the children immediately stopped their fighting and nodded. Quickly, Lucinda was fussed over and dressed. They had just finished braiding Lucinda's hair there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Cana called as she excitedly went to the door. She smile fell from her lip when she saw it was Sir Gray.

"Oh it's you." She said her voice lacking the previous excitement.

"It's lovely to see you too, Cana." He said with a smirk and then looked past her at Lucinda. Her dress hugged her curves and the remaining fabric draped behind her in an elegant flow. Sir Gray had to blink a few times to steady his thoughts. He was simply here to take the Nisa to the banquet and keep her safe. It seemed an easy enough task but who know what this mysterious land has in store for them?


End file.
